User talk:Patrick Chevin
Saluto me amis nova! Esce Algun pote aida me usa esta foro? --Patrick Chevin 03:17, 31 March 2009 (UTC)Patrick Chevin * Alo Patrick, e bonveni a nos comunia! Me no sabe como tu ia crea la paje "Talk:Bad title", ma me ia sutrae el e move asi tu demanda per responde a el. La pajes "Parolas mancada" — e vera cada paje en la foro — es per discutes. Per partisipa, clica la lia "Cambia/Edit" (dependente de tu lingua de interfas) a la comensa de la paje pertinente, e ajunta tu comentas. (Car esta es un vici, cada paje en la foro lia ance a "Discutes/Talk", ma nos iniora esta, car la paje se mesma es ja un discute!) La tre contribuores la plu frecuente a la foro ave se propre paje "Parolas mancada (Nom)", do los sujeste ajuntas o coretis minor a la disionario per comenta par la otras. Si tu desira tal paje, va a la paje xef de la foro, tape "Parolas mancada (Patrick)" en la caxa, e clica "Ajunta un mesaje nova". Me espera ce esta va aida tu. Simon * Patrick — an English explanation may (or may not!) make things clearer. Most of the pages here are encyclopedia articles. You can edit them by clicking "Edit" at the top of each page. (If you have LFN selected as your preferred language, you will see "Cambia" instead of "Edit".) You can also make comments discussing the content of a page, on the corresponding "Talk" page. To get to the Talk page, click "Talk" (or "Discutes" if LFN is your preferred language) in the top right corner. But the forum pages (which you've been trying to contribute to) are different. They are discussions in their own right. Don't click the link to Talk/Discutes — that would be a discussion about the discussion, which is silly. Just click the Edit/Cambia link and add your comment at the appropriate point in the flow. Simon * Oce! me pensa ce me comprende ja. Me va plu atende aora... Grasias per tu pasientia!16:14, 2 April 2009 (UTC)Patric ---- * Me ave un problem con la pronunsia. Me ia leje ce on debe pronunsia C como K, J e Z como en franses o portuges, ma me ia oia esta leteras pronunsiada nonsimil ante vocales E e I (como tx e i) en documentos de sona de esta paje e esta multe surprende me car cuando en linguas romanica la letera C es pronunsiada TX o S, el coresponde en lfn a letera S e cuando es pronunsiada K en la linguas romanica, el coresponde a C en lfn, donce no es razonas per pronunsia p.e. TXE per CE e TXI per CI (en italian CHE e CHI pron. KE, KI...) o ancora DONTXE per DONCE... Ance fea sona a me I per J e DZ per Z... (Leje, lejor como "leie, leior etc...) *No teme! En LFN, C sona sempre como K, e J e Z sona sempre como en franses. La documentos de sona ave eras, simple. Multe de los no es lejeda par un person, ma par un computador seguente la regulas de pronunsia italian. (Vera, me no comprende per ce on ia pone los en la vici — los presede me tempo.) Otra eras ce on oia en los es: **"lege" malpronunsiada como "leDJe". **"pex" malpronunsiada como "peCS". **"filosofia" malpronunsiada como "filoZofia". **la fini "-ia" noncoreta asentuada: la computador dise "filozof-í-a" en loca de "filos-ó-fia". Simon *alo, patrick. per favore, do tu trova esta malpronunsiadas? Jorj **(La esemplos ce me ia mensiona veni de asi e asi, ma los no es la solas.) Simon * Me ia trova la eras a la bandas de sona de testos / poesias de la vici. Me es felis sabe ce la pronunsia no es cambiable! Grasias! Patrick Chevin 17:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Patric * Me trova ce la fini "os" confusa con la plural, sola la asentua permete distingui ma no es pratical... Per ce no muta a "ose" o "oz" ? --Patrick Chevin 21:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC)Patric **Me ia pensa simil a veses, ma "-os" es un membro de la truple de afisas basal "-al, -in, -os". Bon es ce esta tre ave formas simil. "-oz" no es posable, car parolas comun en LFN no pote fini con Z. Nota ce un problem simil esiste per cada parola ce fini con S, per esemplo "bus" (o la plural de la avia "bu", o un veculo publical). Simon * Oce! Me comprende e aseta la esplica an si me regrete ce no pote ave afisas con "oz" per ajetivos, "iz" per verbos e "ez" per sustantivos...--Patrick Chevin 22:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) * Tu broma? Si substantivos ta fini con "-ez", la plural ta es "-ezes" — multe fea. E verbos nesesa fini con un vocal per permete ajunta "-nte" e "-da". (Bon, nos ta pote usa "-ente" e "-eda", ma la parolas ta deveni alora plu longa e pesos.) Jeneral, me pensa ce parolas fininte con un vocal sona plu lejera e plasente ce los fininte con un consonante. Donce me gusta tu sujeste de "-ose" (o posable "-osa") — ma cambia esta parte basal de lingua es apena posable. Simon * Oce! Esta pare coreta. Ance me a pos ja pensa ce "ose" ta es plu bon a causa de la posable confusa con plural en cuando esta problem no es con "al" e "in"... Ce vos pensa donce sur cambia de "os" par "ose" ? (Esce ancora es posable?)Patric ---- * otra dutas : Per ce "pos-able" si la verbo es pote e pos es otra cosa ? Per ce no "pot-able" ? Esce a causa de "potable/drinkable" ? E si tal es, per ce no "pote-able" o sola "pote-es" en loca de "es posable" ? Esce "posable" no dedui se de pos ma es radis par se mesma ? Si es tal, per ce no sola "able" como en esperanto ? Multe demandas, no es ? Patric **Donce asi es multe respondes! Nos ia discute "posable" en la pasada — vide la discute asi. Ance ante prosima un mensa nos ia discute el, ma pare ce nos ia oblida arcivi la discute. "Posable" es ja un radis, no un deduida — mostra el como un radis. "Potable" no vade, car "-able" dona un sensa pasiva: per esemplo, "vidable" = "able to be seen" (no "able to see"); la verbo "pote" no ave un pasiva, donce "potable" ta es nonsensos. ("Drinkable" es "bevable", de "bevi". La parola "potable" no esiste.) "Pote-able" ta es un parola malformida: cuando on ajunta un sufisa comensante con un vocal a un parola fininte con un vocal, on reteni sola la vocal de la sufisa. "Pote es" es bon como un frase interjetada entre virgulas o brasetas, ma el no es usable como ajetivo o averbo. Esperanto usa afisas sin radises como parolas, ma LFN no fa esta; LFN preferi parolas plu natural. Simon * Sensos.(sensose?) Grasias! Patrick Chevin ** No problem. Nota ance ce "possible" (posable) e "able" (capas, potente) no ave vera la mesma sinifia. E nos ave ance "cisa" (un sinonim per la averbo "posable"), ma el no es multe usada. Simon * Me suposa ce on asentua la a (ci'sa)... Se "posable" es un radis, alora "posible" ta es plu bon, no?...--Patrick Chevin 22:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC)